Wesker's Woman
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: World wide virus outbreak, Wesker is looking for a woman that can has everything he can do and more can he find her or will his archenemy find her and teach her different.


During the fall of Civilization Albert Wesker had decided that he would find a woman that would tend to his every needs while he worked the secret lines of the world that was now half humans and the rest was nothing but the walking dead. As he would search during his missions for the woman that he eventually marry. All he could find was someone that would just fight along at his side during these wars against the zombies. The woman wasn't exactly what he was looking for but she was good for being a solider. Just when Wesker was about to give up looking he found a woman that was just around 23 years old who been in a long relationship with an American solider who just recently was killed by a Tyrant. She couldn't defend herself against the zombies because she didn't know how to fire a firearm of any type and she couldn't fight fist to fist with someone who wanted to kill her. As Wesker would hear her calls for help, he would look at the platoon he was leading into this town and he would disappear on them. He would follow the back alleys with his Rifle (Name to be put in later.). He would listen for a few minutes to hear the cries of this woman calling for help. When he finally arrived into a main street seeing a Tyrant baring down on a woman whom was caught underneath a pile of rubble. He climbed up the side of the building thanks to a few large concrete pieces laying on the ground piled up. He got to the top of the building and kneeled down looking through the scope of the "Rifle". He got a clear look to see what type of Tyrant it was. The Tyrant T-100 which it's heart was sitting outside of the chest. A clear mistake that Umbrella regretted by making this type. He aimed for the heart and opened fire before it could get any closer to the woman. He watched the Tyrant real backwards from the first four shots. Then it turned to find out where it was being shot from, but Wesker wasn't going to let the sexless creature find out where it came from. He opened fire again place a few more rounds into its beating heart. When he watched the creature yell in pain from it being shot at again. He grabbed for a grenade that was sitting on his belt. He slung the rifle around to his back and jumped down from the building landing and rolling out. To keep from breaking his legs, he raised up pushing his sunglasses back up over his eyes. He ran at the creature that was still reeling from the wounds now in it's heart. Wesker ran up to the creature just as he pulling the pin on the grenade. He also grabbed a roll of tape from his pocket and placed some of the tape onto the grenade. He ran up the creature's body dodging its claws and slammed the sticky grenade to its heart. He slammed his boot into the creature's face and jumped off. He took off running towards the woman who was trapped. He grabbed her arm with one hand while he grabbed the heavy concrete pieces with his other hand. He tosses the pieces while counting underneath his breath to the explosion of the grenade. He was now running with the woman dangling on his arm finding a safe place while the grenade exploded into the Tyrant.

The last thing Albert Wesker and the woman heard was the Tyrant crying in pain and then nothing. Wesker looked from their position, which was a fallen building. He noticed that the creatures body parts had not exploded everywhere but its heart was gone from its body along with its head. The only remaining part of the body was it's arms, a burnt torso, and it's legs. He gave a relief of breath then looked over to the woman was cowering underneath a large piece of concrete and next to the fallen building. He walked over to her, he got down on his hands and knees crawling over to her. He pulled her into his arms to let her know she was alright. The woman jumped when he touched her but when she realized she just been rescued she tightened her grip on him. She held onto like there was tomorrow she hadn't had anyone do this for her in a long time.

Wesker: "Are you alright? Your not hurt badly are you?" He would ask her as he got her to release her grip from around his neck.

?????: "I'm ok, my ankle hurts and that's about it." She would shyly say as she looked down at the ground then back up at him.

Wesker: "Good, Can you walk?" He asked as he would crawl out from where they had been sitting.

?????: "I think so, I might be a little so but I can walk." She said blinking at him blankly.


End file.
